Stay
by somethingkute
Summary: Spike and Faye have always had their differences, but what happens when Spike goes too far. Will Faye leave Bebop? Who does Spike really love, Faye or Julia? These questions answered and more. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!

**Stay**

Spike slouched over the small, yellow couch a cut on the television to his favorite show,"Big Shots" The sound of Faye's heels clicking against the cold, hard floors had really started to irritate him. His view was suddenly obstructed by Faye's skinny white legs.

"Where's Jett?" she snapped with her hands on her hips.

Spike's eyes were fixed on the television still as he peered through the small opening through her legs.

"Out," he groaned.

Faye looked to her left, then her right, then over her shoulder, examining the room.

"Where's Ed?"

"I don't know…out … napping somewhere!" he was becoming more irritated with Faye.

Faye snarled at him before turning to the couch opposite to Spike and slumping down on it in frustration. She quickly sat up and smiled when she saw Jett and Edward walk through the door.

"Jett!" she jumped up and ran to him grabbing his arm smiling so hard her eyes seemed shut. "Friend of mine, can you do me a little favor, please."

"I'll fix it later, Faye," he said shrugging her off his arm and heading into the kitchen with his groceries.

"But I need it fixed now!" She whined, stomping her feet.

The now ragingly pissed Spike sat up and slammed his hand on the table almost knocking over the TV set. "Damnit Faye, fix it yourself or shut up!"

Faye folded her arms and grinded her teeth and stomped off, knowing it annoyed him even more.

(A few hours later…)

"Hey Spike, where's Faye?" Jett said looking up at Spike who was slurping noodles down his throat.

"Dunno," he replied still cramming the poorly cooked food into his mouth.

"She's been gone for a while now and she hasn't eaten."

"Awww damn, you want me to go get her I suppose?"

"Just do it!"

Spike inhaled and exhaled deeply and stood up walking to her room down the hallway. He entered without knocking as usual. She wasn't there.

'Maybe on the docks,' he thought.'

He walked outside to find the ships lined up next to the water.

'Wonder what everyone thinks is so special about Earth' he said to himself observing the view, still walking towards Faye's ship with his hands in his pockets. Spike circled around the ship until finally calling her name.

"Faye, you out here?!"

"What is it?!" she yelled looking down from the top of the ship with a wrench in her hand.

She was wearing not her usual untire but instead some white sleeping shorts and one of Spike's white tee shirts. Spike's eyes filled with fury again. What was she doing, doing her dirty work in his clothes? He effortlessly made his way on top of the ship in a hurry. He got in Faye's face yelling at her in anger.

"Shit Faye, Who the hell do you think you are? Who the hell told you to go in my shit!"

Faye pulled back from him thrusting herself on her free hand to avoid his harsh screams. "Damnit Spike, What's your problem, I was just borrowing it!"

"Borrowing, hell you're always taking whatever the hell you want. Damn, you act like you run the place; no one even invited you here. I guess you were just 'borrowing' the room, too!"

"Well if that's the way you feel about it fine!" she said standing up almost falling off the ship before catching her balance again. She looked down, realizing that her heel had scratched the roof. "Shit!" she yelled and stomped her foot again, the jumped off the ship.

Faye snatched the shirt off and threw it at Spike's face exposing her black racer back bra. "It's all yours," she said, "everything is," she added.

"Wait Faye, what?" Spike jumped following behind her.

"Hey!" Jett said as he was being shoved out of the doorway.

"Sorry Jett," said Faye not stopping to look at him.

"Hold on, Faye, stop!" Spike said shoving Jett as well.

"Hey!" Jett exclaimed again.

"Sorry Jett." Spike apologized. "Hey Faye wait a minute here, where are you going?"

"I'm not in it," Jett shuck his head and continued to his office.

Faye continued to toss her clothes into a small yellow suitcase without saying anything. She grabbed her red jacket and zipped it up to cover her chest. Then she reached for a tape from the top of the TV and started to head back out. Spike followed her to her ship and pulled her out of the cockpit grabbing her wrists firmly pulling them to his chest.

"Let me go, Spike."

"Don't leave, Faye, I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is you could at more like a guest on our ship than like a captain, you know?"

"Just let me go, ok?"

Spike forced to her feet. "I don't want you to go. Just stay, Faye." He said pulling her upwards, kissing her gently. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to leave Faye weak.

"Why did you do that?" she said looking at the floor, her eyes tearing up. "You love Julia."

"Julia and I aren't what we used to be." He whispered softy.

"So what does that mean?"

"Nothing,"

Her tears really began to flow. 'So he doesn't love me either, why did he kiss me and tell me that if his words mean nothing,' she thought.

"It just means I want you to stay," he continued.

Faye's eyes remained glued to the ground. 'He wants me to stay.'

Spike let her wrists go and reached for the suitcase and keys that had been tossed in the cockpit. Faye stood there for a while before dashing off into her room. Spike ran after her and managed to cacth the door to her room just before she could slam it.

"What about your clothes," he bribes her. "And your video," he added.

The door loosened and he pushed it completely opened, dropping the suitcase on the floor and taking her into his arms.

"Please, don't run away, Faye, talk to me."

She grabbed on to his blue jacket and began to cry into his chest almost nonstop.

"If I stay, you'll have to promise not to take it back," she managed to get out without chocking.

Spike smiled and nodded his head patting and rubbing Faye's back. Her tears finally began to dry and she was glad of it. She was starting to get a headache.

See ya in space…crybaby

**(Please review! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
